


Sanitation

by Meloxique



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloxique/pseuds/Meloxique
Summary: Your job is to clean up but you end up making more of a mess.





	Sanitation

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to describe the reader's body as ambiguously as possible so I hope this fits all genders.

Walker raised an eyebrow as you burst through the door with two men following behind. He studied your expensive suit while you did your best to strut towards him. Granted, that proved difficult when crumbled bits of the wall obstructed your path and you were forced to step over them.

“Aren’t you a little overqualified to be cleaning up after me?” he said.

“I’m always cleaning up after you,” you said, shouldering past him into the stall where John Lark’s henchman lay. The small space stunk of blood, something you hadn’t experienced in a while. You gave the body a quick pat-down. When everything was to your satisfaction, you gestured for one of your colleagues to carry the body away. He exited the bathroom with the man’s arms drunkenly slung around him. Considering how dark the club was and how intoxicated its patrons were, you doubted anyone would ask questions. You instructed the other man to clean up the blood so that the scene would look more like the result of a brawl and not a kill. He took out a silver flask and splashed its contents onto the tiles.

“You can’t be serious,” Walker said.

You flicked your gaze up at him. “What?”

“You gave up field work for this?”

“I’m still in the field.” You spotted the man’s gun on the floor of another stall and reached down to tuck it into your concealed holster. “Just not with you.”

Your other colleague left once you appraised the room and gave him a nod.

“I apologised,” Walker said.

“That doesn’t really help me though, does it?” you snapped. With nothing else to fix, you should have followed your team out. The company card had afforded you a nice hotel room with a view of the Eiffel Tower from your balcony and you had a date with a bottle of red and some pastries. However, Walker was staring at you with something turning in his eyes, his wavy hair dishevelled from his fight, making it hard for you to walk away from him. “What?” you sighed.

“It’s not the same without you.”

You rolled your eyes, leaning against one of the sinks that hadn’t been ruined. “Whose fault is that?”

His shoes clacked as he came to a stop in front of you. One of his hands reached out to touch your elbow. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. Of course, he was being entirely genuine, which only irked you more because it reminded you how futile it was to stay mad at him.

“It’s not the worst,” you admitted, uncrossing your arms. “I don’t have to fight so hard to keep all my body parts.” The corner of his mouth ticked up. You pushed off the sink and placed a palm on his chest, patting his pec. “Well then, if that’s all …”

He remained where he was. “You know,” he said, checking his watch, “I have a few minutes.”

You straightened up his tie. “Just a few?”

“Enough.”

You glanced up at his smirk as he brought your hips to his, his belt buckle cold through your shirt. He stepped forward until you were pressed back against the sink again. You snaked your hands to the nape of his neck and pulled him down, kissing him. Somehow, he still smelt of cologne. An expensive one at that. He squeezed your waist, kissing you harder. You knew you had missed him but, until now, you hadn’t known quite how much. One of his hands came up to your jaw, tilting your chin up so he could mould your lips to his the way he liked. You pushed his hair away from his forehead. He made a sound at the back of his throat when you stroked his scalp with your nails.

It was almost annoying how being with him brought everything back like muscle memory. It didn’t matter how long it had been since the last time. Your leg automatically came up to wrap around his waist, pressing your bodies as close as possible. He trailed his fingers down your spine, leaving a line of fire in his wake, toying with the waistline of your pants for a moment before coming down to cup your ass. You could have kissed him for ages. He knew just how to manipulate your mouth, his tongue drawing languid shapes around yours. Sometimes, you would smile so wide your teeth would clash. That was before, when you walked around as a pair, when you could lay out two glasses of wine on hotel balconies. Those were nights when you actually had spent hours just kissing, lights dimmed, late night TV on low volume for white noise.

He shifted. The outline of his growing erection brought you back to the present. He must have still been reeling from the adrenaline of the fight. You rocked into it, earning a heated sigh from his lips. He tugged your other leg around him and hoisted you up so that you were sitting on the edge of the basin. His hands sought out the bench for balance while you began to feather kisses down his chin, his jaw, to his ear, where you scraped your teeth against his hot skin. One of his hands shot up to your head and fisted your hair. He tilted away to give you more space.

His hips seemed to move of their own accord. He bucked when your legs tightened around him, then began to thrust. The jolts of pleasure pulsing through your veins made you bite down on his neck. In response, he gripped the back of your head tighter. His other hand made its way to your ass again, moving you against him as he continued to rock into you. You let him control you for a moment before pushing his pelvis away so that you could grip him through his pants. Your fingers dragged down the bulge of his shaft. He twitched and moved closer, resting his chin on your shoulder. His breaths were sharper now, faster, catching every time you traced the head of his penis.

“They should never have made you leave,” he murmured, strained. You squeezed him and his hand swooped down to grab your wrist. You thought he was going to pull you away but, instead, he made you cup him tighter, bucking into your palm. “I should have stepped down.”

“Do you ever shut up?” you muttered. You tugged on his tie until he got the message and started kissing you again. This time he did pull your hand away, hips prodding yours. You had learned a long time ago how well you fit together. He was so hard now you could make out the exact shape of him through your clothing, but he took his time, lazily thrusting over and over again until you struggled to breath and had to break away from the kiss. You studied his handsome face. His cheeks were working up a nice flush. He moved back in to kiss you again but you turned away, manoeuvring his jaw until you had a clear view of his neck. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d gotten a hickey during a mission—and, seeing as it wasn’t your mission, you had no incentive not to.

“You’ve missed me.”

You ignored him, focusing on sucking his neck. You chose a spot he could hide by popping his collar if he really wanted to, though you doubted he would. He had never been shy before, even when people eyed him in the hallways of the CIA headquarters. 

“Have you been with anyone else?”

You paused to look up at him. “What answer are you hoping for?”

He crashed his lips against yours, giving a particularly hard thrust that made you grunt under your breath. You threw your arms around his neck as he brought his hands to the backs of your knees. He disentangled from you and helped you off the sink, keeping the kiss while he made sure you were good to stand on your own.

“Turn around,” he whispered against your lips. You did so, catching your reflection in the mirror. You hair was already a mess. He came up behind you and started to rut against your ass, pushing you over so that you had to steady yourself on the porcelain. He snuck a hand between your legs, rubbing you through your pants. The way his long fingers moved back and forth over your nerves pulled a moan out of you, which only encouraged him to press harder. Your eyes fluttered shut and you pushed back against him.

Your belt buckle clinked as he fiddled with it, threading it out of your belt loops and chucking it to the floor with a clatter. Your fly was next, button popping open and zip coming undone so he could slip his hand inside your underwear. You jerked at the contact of skin on skin, holding the sink tighter. He nipped the shell of your ear as he felt how aroused you were, flicking his wrist in time with his pelvis at the small of your back.

When he grazed a sensitive spot, you choked, “August,” which made him groan a reply and increase the pace. He kissed under your jaw as he bent you over more, grinding into your ass one last time before peeling away to kiss down your spine until he was kneeling on the ground. He pulled your pants down to your ankles, the cold air causing you to shiver. You realised as your eyes landed on the bathroom door that anyone could walk in at any moment, but the thought left your mind when August began to eat you out from behind. 

“Fuck,” you muttered, hanging your head down. He pushed his tongue inside you and you couldn’t help but shimmy further onto his face. He groped blindly at your thigh to steady you, his other hand still occupied with your front, sending electric shocks through your body. You reached behind to grip at his hair, flinging your head back as he circled his tongue against a certain bundle of nerves that had you seeing stars behind your eyelids. “Shit, do that again,” you sighed.

He obeyed, sliding his tongue back and forth, grunting as you rocked back against him. He slowed down so you could set the pace, ultimately coming to a stop altogether when you fisted his hair and held him still. You tilted your hips to allow his tongue to delve deeper as you used his face to chase the storm brewing inside you. A whine left you before you could stop it. You were so close. 

“Almost,” you murmured, going faster, though you knew August didn’t need you to tell him so. He could see the signs himself: the panting, the slight sheen across your brow, the way your mouth fell ajar just slightly when you tilted your face up, as if you were ready for heaven to open and swallow you whole.

You cried out when August began to caress you with his hand, the friction pushing you off the edge. You snatched his wrist, holding his fingers where you were most receptive, moving your pelvis against it as you orgasmed. 

August waited until the tension between your shoulders had seeped away before standing up and wiping his mouth, staring at you through the mirror. He turned you around, a hand under your chin bringing you into a slow, deep kiss. You played with his hair as you tried to catch your breath. You didn’t even realise you were smiling until your teeth knocked against his and you had to pull away. He gazed down at you, blue eyes roaming your face while you slipped from his arms.

“Your turn,” you said and dropped to your knees. You made quick work of his belt, his cock straining against his briefs. You thumbed the head through the cotton, listening to August’s breaths getting tighter as you pulled down his underwear and took him into your mouth. The muscles of his thighs tensed under your touch. Slowly, you drew your lips up and down his shaft, tonguing the ridge underneath. When you reached the tip, you sucked in your cheeks and licked the slit, making him tremble. 

You pushed against his ass to take him a little deeper, your other hand coming up to stroke his balls. He let out a quiet moan. You glanced up to find his eyes closed and a tick in his jaw as he tried to control himself.

“Let go,” you whispered. His dick twitched from your hot breath fanning against it.

He opened his eyes to stare at you, then took your head in his hands and started to fuck your face. You made a noise of surprise, though you should have seen it coming, and focused on relaxing your jaw as he pumped into your mouth. He groaned at the slight scrape of your teeth, urging him to go faster. It was mesmerising to watch himself disappear between your lips and he almost came just from the way you stared up at him through your lashes, desire and something a little deeper in your expression.

You dipped a finger behind his balls. He cried out, his ass clenching. He was heavy on your tongue and, with the way he sped up even more, you readied yourself so he wouldn’t make a mess, but then there was the creak of a door and music filled the bathroom, echoing across the tiles. You shoved him off you as two men entered, laughing with each other.

August forced down the urge to knock them both out and, instead, pulled you into a stall. He closed the door quietly, then pushed you against it, entering you from behind. You gasped but he was quick to cover your mouth so that the sound was muffled by his palm.

“I hate being interrupted,” he growled in your ear, snapping his hips into you. The sting of his skin slapping yours gave you goosebumps. You scratched at the door for anything to hold onto and ultimately had to grab his arm when his hand came to rest on the door by your head. Confident you wouldn’t make anymore noises, his other hand released your mouth and travelled down to your waist, where he began moving you to match his furious pace.

He pounded into you as you closed your eyes and listened for the two men at the urinals. You heard them flush and wash their hands, their voices turning to nothing when the door closed behind them.

“They’re gone,” you said.

“I know.”

He gave a rough thrust. Your jaw dropped in a silent scream, digging your nails into his arm. His cock began to throb inside you and his movements became shorter, sharper, bursts of energy as he kneaded the flesh of your ass and held you tight against him. 

“I’m coming,” he grunted. You clenched around him, causing his hips to stutter. “God, yes.” The words came out small and strained as he jerked a few times, spilling inside you. He brought his cheek to rest against your head, continuing to move as he came down from his high, the rhythm now lazy and dreamy. When he was no longer twitching inside you, he turned you around. You thought he was going to kiss you but he hoisted you up with your legs around his waist and entered you again, determined to fuck you until he was soft.

“August,” you moaned, holding onto his shoulders.

“I love the way you say my name.”

He slammed into you again and again and, though you could feel his cum leaking out of you, it only served to turn you on. His eyes zeroed in on the way you were biting your lip. He surged forward to kiss you, plunging in and out of you, his hair falling back into his eyes. He angled his hips just right, causing fireworks. You screamed as you came unexpectedly. You clawed at his back, tremors shooting through you.

He groaned as you tightened around him, rocking slowly until you fell lax in his arms. He placed you down on the ground and took your face into his hands, giving you another kiss. The both of you tried to stand it as long as you could but you were so out of breath that you had to cut it short. He leaned his forehead against yours instead.

“Will I see you after?” he mumbled.

You looked into his eyes, bringing a hand up to his jaw and stroking his cheek with your thumb. “You’ll see me whenever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is not my forte so I'm trying to practice. Hope you liked it!


End file.
